In manufacturing of parts that require mold halves to be coupled with one another, clamping is of vital importance to hold the mold halves during the forming operation. Since an extraordinary amount of pressure is applied to the mold halves, a clamping device must be present that satisfactorily holds the molds together. Also, it is desirable to have clamping apparatus that is readily securable as well as readily releasable. Further, it is desirable to have a clamping apparatus that is computer controlled. Additionally, it is desirable to have a clamping apparatus that utilizes fluid pressure.
The present disclosure provides a clamping apparatus that securely holds two mold halves together. The clamping apparatus is capable of functioning in a vacuum at increased temperatures. The present device operates with a working pressure of 80 psi. Additionally, the clamping apparatus exerts and maintains a force of 500 to 750 lbs. with the fluid disconnected. Also, the clamping device provides a holding force of 1,000 lbs.